The Impossible Girl's Child
by DoctorCaliborn
Summary: A simple child becomes the center of everything in the Doctor's universe-
1. Kristen

"_Clara for the last time, what is wrong_!"asked the Doctor rather loudly. "What's happened?" The Tardis made a noise that like an agreeing _mmmh_. "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine!" Clara tried to reassure him everything was alright. But the Doctor could read her like a book. He took her face in both of his hands and she tried to look away, but Clara couldn't help but look into his eyes. Whenever she looked into those deep green eyes, she felt safe and cozy. "Listen, Clara, something is wrong. Something is wrong and you're not telling me, something important." He continued to search her face until Clara couldn't help but tell the truth. "I'm engaged." she said. The Doctor stopped searching her and his hands left her face . He almost seemed to look sad, as if she had just failed an essay. A very, very, very important essay. But then his face lit up and the Doctor squealed like a teenage girl. An 1200 year old man had squealed like Clara's best high school Friend would if she saw a little kitten. Ironic. Anyway the Doctor bounced once in his black dress shoes and hurried into the kitchen, probably to bake something to fit the scenario. Thats the Doctor for you.

Two years later

Clara sat down, clutching her child in her arms, singing a sweet melody. Her little baby girl had a pink blanket wrapped around her with nice purple embroidery. "Kristen" It read. Her little baby Kristen was fast asleep in her arms when suddenly, Clara heard a familiar sound. The weezing and groaning of the Tardis filled the air of the large house. Clara slowy got up, taking her child with her, to the window to see if she had been the right about the noise. Alas, there it was. A box had appeared in some of the flower beds ., Incredibly, the Tardis hadn't touched any of the flowers. Then the Doctor walked out, the same old Doctor she had been talking to years ago. The Doctor had said goodbye to her on her wedding day, although now, as sad as it was, she was a widow now. Her husband, Damion Riker, had died serving our country. But Clara had moved on. After all, there is no time like the present! Anyway, there stood the Doctor, with his bowtie and abnormal chin, smiling at her. His eyes were filled with happiness and delight. The eyes that Clara still loved so very much.


	2. Double The Hearts

Clara walked outside with Kristen to greet the doctor, who had started to walk over. "Hello, , how are you!" Then he looked down and saw the child. "Whos this?" before Clara began to say anything, the baby muttered a few inaudible baby noises, and the Doctor smiled at Kristen. "Kristen, eh. Wonderful name. Beautiful name." He looed up from the child and muttered the name over and over again, rolling it on his tongue like a tootsie roll. "I like it." He grinned widely at Clara. And they began to talk about the events that had happened throughout the time they were away. The Doctor was getting to the part where he discovered a new alien type when the baby started laughing. The Doctor could feel the girl's little heart against his arms but then he realized something. Instead of the slow heart beat that Clara had, the little girls heart beat was about double the pace. It almost like...double the hearts. But the Doctor pushed the thought to the back of his head.

As Clara was ranting on about a honeymoon in Florida, the Doctor couldn't help but check the child's heartbeat. He very subtly raised his hand on the baby's chest, and then he felt it again. The bump bump bump bump of a Time Lord hearbeat. Then the Doctor froze. He froze in the middle of Clara's very boring story. He almost dropped the baby right there, but he stopped himself. "What's wrong, Doctor?" Clara looked behind her to see if there were any hostile aliens that wanted to her flesh behind her, but the yard was empty. The Doctor looked absolutely terrified. "Clara, hold your child. I will be right back. He gently passed Kristen to Clara and dashed to the TARDIS to grab his stegoscope to make sure he was still sane, or if he were turning into the Master, constantly hearing a heartbeat from deep in his mind. He had the stego scope around his neck when he ran back to Clara. Then he did what Clara thought was very strange; The Doctor checked Kristen's heatbeat. Clara looked down at her child. Her daughters heart hadn't stopped. What was the Doctor doing?


	3. Happy Tears

"Clara, something is wrong with your baby." The Doctor said. He was staring at the patch of air behind her. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Clara asked. The Doctor looked horrified. When he wouldn't answer, Clara asked again. "Doctor, what's wro-" The Doctor interrupted her. "Clara, I'd like you to check your child's heartbeat." He whispered. The Doctor slowly took the stethoscope off his neck and gently placed it on hers. "Doctor, are you alright?" Clara asked. The Doctor would've brought up a joke by now. The Doctor is always the one to break the silence, lighten the mood. Right now, he would've clapped his hands and smile wide, making a joke about some point in time. But he silent. Absolutely silent. He put the dial of the stethoscope on Kristen chest, and she heard it.

"I-It can't be..." Clara said.

"It is." The Doctor stated.

"But I...B-But Damion..No" Clara stuttered.

"Clara, your child has two hearts. Your child might even be...like me." The Doctor's voice cracked as he said this. Clara looked up at his face, and tears were streaming down from his face. She never saw the Doctor cry before. His tears slid down from his eyes, down the side of his huge nose, spilling of his cheek bones. He was smiling though. A very happy smile in fact! But she couldn't smile with him. She couldn't even move. She was frozen, standing there as still as a statue, eyes wide , mouth parted into a little O. The Doctor quietly took the baby as he watched Clara crumple to her knees, then slowly put her face on the side sidewalk. She had fainted.

* * *

The Doctor slowly walked inside in a daze, sadly having to leave the unconscious Clara on the sidewalk to put Kristen in her crib. The child's room was yellow, covered with flowers and little baby toys, pictures lining the walls. There was a enormous teddy bear in the corner. The Doctor silently placed the child in the yellow crib labeled KRISTEN in fancy writing. He took one last look at the child who might've just changed his life, and stalked out of the room. He went outside again, to see a small group of people gathering around her. The Doctor grabbed her and carried her into the house after explaining that Clara was fine. As soon as the Doctor placed his Impssible Girl on the sofa, he sat down on a chair, staring at her. For the next hour or so, he sat down with Clara, wondering how impossible she really was.


	4. Torchwood Pt 1

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you so much for liking my story! I'll be updating a lot. A chapter for you, and a chapter for you, and a chapter for everyone! -TheDoctorFiona**

* * *

When Clara woke up, the Doctor's sudden burst of emotion was gone. Clara had gotten up with sore back and a stiff neck from a rough night on the couch with the Doctor cooking pancakes in the kitchen. Kristen was sitting in a high chair. She had been changed and dressed by the Doctor, which Clara found a bit strange. But back to the point. The Doctor's sad, emotional state of shock was over, and he was now practically singing with joy. Clara was still in shock though, but only mildly. At least she hadn't given birth to a dalek. She started to get up when the Doctor started chatting with her baby. "Oh yes, I love flour disks as well, but there actual called pancakes." Kristen made a few strange,giggly sounds that the Doctor obviously understood. "Of course it's real! It's my hair!" He exclaimed to Kristen. They continued to talk with each other until Clara finally got up and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!" He grinned at her when she sat at the dining table. "We have a big day today! We're going to Torchwood!" The Doctor grinned even wider. "What's Torchwood?" Clara asked. "Alien information database! Kristen getting scanned!" He said. "Wait what! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCANNED!" Clara yelled. She stood up walked over to Kristen defensively. The Doctor looked a bit scared. He put his hands up like a surrender. "All there going to do is scan her species type! It won't hurt a bit!" He said. He gave her the puppy eyes and Clara's anger dissolved. "Anyway, let's grab something to eat. We're going to need it."

* * *

I'm really sorry for the super short chapter, but I wrote this at 3am so I was super tired. Don't worry, the others will be longer :)


	5. Torchwood Pt 2

The TARDIS was throwing us around like bags of flower. Usually, Clara would of found this exciting, but here, with little Kristen in her arms, her nerves were going haywire. "Doctor , the Stabilizers!" Clara shouted. "Oh yes!" the Doctor flung himself towards the big blue button and smashed. The TARDIS creaked as if to say _Ouch! _The Doctor quietly apologized to the snogbox and pressed a few more buttons and pulled a few more levers.

The TARDIS's groaning, wheezing landing sound filled the air. "Are we here? Clara asked. He looked at the observation screen. "Yup!" He rushed to the doors and beckoned for her to follow. Clara jogged over as well. The Doctor held the door open as she walked out. "Clara Oswin Oswald, welcome to Torchwood!" The grin on his face appeared and Clara looked around. They were in what looked like a underground house, complete with a metal sliding door. The very room was covered in strange alien technology. Then a rather good looking man came in. "Hello, Jack!" The Doctor greeted the man with a wave. "Captain Jack, this is Clara. Clara, this is Jack." Jack looked at her with a little smirk.

"Why, hello Clara. You do look wonderful today!" He winked and Clara blushed. "The Doctor just looked annoyed. "Stop Flirting!" the Doctor scolded. Jack just muttered something about saying hello.

"Jackie, we have some business to take care of." he gently took Kristen from Clara's arms. "This is Kristen. We need to have her scanned." Jack just looked he dealt with this on a daily basis. "You think you've got a little spacey-wacey girly-wurly here?" Jack reached for the baby, and the Doctor handed it to him.

"Oh, two hearts, I see!"Jack's face lit up. "We will get her scanned right away!" Jack practically skipped over to a plushy chair and gently placed the baby inside. Kristen started playing with a loose seam. Jack took a device the looked a lot like the Doctor's screwdriver and pressed a button. A blue projection came out and scanned Kristen up and down. Clara relaxed when she saw that all Kristen did was laugh. She was not about to allow a guy she had just met her child, however charming he was. Anyway, when the scan was done, Jack took the device and plugged it into a futuristic looking laptop.

Jack smiled brightly and let Clara and the Doctor take a look at the computer screen. Under a bunch of weird space mumbo-jumbo she didn't understand, it said to bold words.

**Time Lord**


	6. Dreams, or no Dreams

The Doctor bounced up once in his shoes shoes and giggled. Clara fainted. _Again._ It turns out she was very sensitive about these sort of things. The Doctor rushed over to little baby Kristen, sitting in the plush chair. The Doctor picked her up and spun her around. With a big smile, he held her as gently as her mother. "We need to get her learning!" He exclaimed. "Jack, bring Clara into the TARDIS. I'll bring in little Kristen." Jack slung Clara over her shoulder and ran into the TARDIS, laughing. The Doctor looked down at her and began to tear up again, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't cry again. He blinked the tears away and followed Jack into TARDIS.

Clara woke with a start. "What the," she began. The Doctor was about to put her hand into a cup of warm water. He dropped her wrist immediately and put his hand behind his behind his back. "I was just..um...having a drink." He took a quick sip of water and smiled at her. Clara looked at him with a death stare. He smiled again, even wider than before. Clara still was trying desperately to look angry, but the corners of her mouth curved anyway.

The Doctor hurried off to the kitchen to dump the cup when she just remembered her crazy dream. "Oh, Doctor! I had the weirdest dream! We went to this place. It was called like,um, Tock Wood or something, and Kristen ended up being a Time Lord! Isn't that strange!" She laughed at her own imagination. But the Doctor popped his head through the door way. "Er..Clara, that was real.." be smiled again. But Clara's eyes widened and her mouth parted. But the Doctor understood. I think someone would be a little shocked if the gave birth to an alien. But anyway, back to Clara. All she gave out was a little "oh.." She laughed feebly and rushed of to her child.

Kristen was in her high chair in the kitchen, playing with a little cardboard TARDIS. It was obviously painted by a child, because the windows were crooked. Kristen was treating like a paper airplane, flying it around with her hand. It made a little _jingle_ _jingle sound _whenever she moved it around. Clara found it very cute.

The Doctor suddenly put her hand on Clara's shoulder. "If she is ever going to to learn anything I do, she might as well have the right toys, right?"


	7. The Nursery

Hello, everyone! I'm finally updating! Sorry that I haven't updated in like-forever.. But anyway, I am not smart enough to own Doctor Who or any other coincidental brand names ^_^

* * *

"Hello, girls!" The Doctor came in on Clara and Kristen having lunch. Kristen's miniature TARDIS was sitting right behind her. "Hello! Hello! Kristen, Clara how ARE my FAVOURITE girls!" He rushed over to the pleasantly surprised Clara with his arms outstretched. Clara was lost in his tweed jacket. When the giant bear hug was done, he jogged over to Kristen and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why hello, Doctor." Clara giggled. "Hello, the Oswalds!" He almost bellowed. His stylish hairdo was strewn all over his head. His bowtie was burnt and parts of his clothes were singed. His left big toes was poking out his notsoshiny boots. "Doctor where have you been!"

"Oh, just a few rouge Cybermen in Texas. Nothing too bad." His smile widened "We need to get Lil' Kristen learning!" Then he rushed off into the living room and out the door.

* * *

"Doctor, where are you making us!" Clara's voice echoed down the long hallways of the TARDIS. " Clara was in her arms once again. "Shhhhh! It's a surprise! But you will love it!" The Doctor turned off a corner and Clara followed. In this corridor, there was a pink door with butterflies painted on it. As Clara got closer, she realized it said KRISTEN in curly letters.

The Doctor burst through the door with an air of grace. "Clara Oswin Oswald Riker, welcome to the nursery. " Clara stood there shocked. It was BEAUTIFUL. Silver stars and moons hung off the ceiling on silver thread. The room itself was full of the sunset colors. Reds, Oranges, Pinks, and Yellows hung off the walls like tiger lillies. There was a silver toy chest in the corner, surrounded by two silver rocking chairs. And then there was the crib. My God, the crib.

It hung in the air with no base insight. The side of it had a little oil painting of the medusa cascade. A red canopy hung above it. It was lined with more silver stars. Then there was the plush cushion in it. It looked like the most comfortable in the world. It was embroidered with some weird gallifreyan symbols with shiny golden thread.

The Doctor finally broke the long silence. "Clara, this is the room where you little Kristen will be staying well she is trained."

* * *

What will Kristen be taught? Hee hee hee..Do you all you awesome readers want me to skip to when she is the equivalent to an actually kid, or do you want me to write through her long, boring babyhood? That gives you something to review about. Peace Out! ^_^


	8. Damion Riker

"HEY CLARA! GET OVER HERE!"

The Doctor was screaming at Clara through the hallway.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"JUST COME"

"WHY!"

"WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE A REASON! JUST COME ON!"

Clara moaned and slumped out of bed. Still in her nightie, she stalked into the main control room.

Inside, she saw The Doctor looking at what looked like Wikapedia on the TARDIS display screen. "What is it?" Clara yawned, stretching out her arms.

"I've been doing some research on Damion Riker. Apparently, he had been killed by-" The Doctor cut off from the sentence at Clara's distressed look.

"Oh yes...erm...anyway.." The Doctor awkwardly tried to explain in the most light hearted way possible. "A strange light had come out of the sky and shot him in the chest. They assumed it was a nuclear weapon from the assault. But if you see in this picture," The Doctor pointed at a picture of the event "It looks like-"

"It looks like a.." Clara pondered her dalek life memories "It looks like a dalek ray! No..why would a dalek just come out and attack a human out of nowhere, then just leave!"

The Doctor pointed at another item on the page. It was a video clip. "Listen to this." The Doctor played the video. It hurt Clara, to see her husband's death on video. Why was the Doctor showing her this? The man pointed his sonic screwdriver at the page. He seemed to playing with the audio of the video.

"Now listen to this."

Now Clara heard it, as clear as day. A slow steady chant in the high metallic voices of the daleks. The words punctured her as soon as they echoed through her ears.

"THE TIMELORD HAS BEEN EXTERMINATED, THE TIMELORD HAS BEEN EXTERMINATED."


	9. Kristen's Poem

2 year old Kristen ran through the hallways, screaming with delight.

"Docta? Docta!" The Doctor suddenly burst through one of the doors, and wide grin on his face.

"Yes, Sweets?"

"Look at wha I made!" She laughed again.

The Doctor silently put his finger on his lips.

"Quiet down. We musn't wake up mummy. Let's go!"

The Doctor picked up Kristen.

"We need to go to da mittle.." the little girl muttered in the Doctor's arms.

"The console room?"

Kristen nodded.

The Doctor tip-toed his way to the console room.

"Oh my goodness!"

On the ground stood a parchment, and tons of circles and lines and dots, coming together to create a paragraph of gallifreyan sentences.

"Oh my! Look at this!"

The Doctor strided over to the paper and bent down to pick it up. He read it out aloud in English.

Mummy, Mummy is the best.

Although she has only one heart

Beating in her chest

And Docta Docta,

He so fun.

He so keen.

To save everyone.

Together they make

A great pair.

Fighting evil here and there

Saving worlds and

moons and all,

Soon Docta will know

Gallifrey didn't fall.

* * *

**_What the heck? What do I mean? You're find out soon. Remember. More reviews, faster updates :3_**


	10. Where's Mummy?

"Do you like it Docta? I made it myself!"

The Doctor just gawked at the paper in front of him. "Kristen, how- how did you write this? We haven't even taught you the Gallifreyan alphabet yet!" Kristen just shrugged her shoulders."I dunno. I just..did it." The Doctor's face began to screw up. "And what about this?" He pointed to the last line of the girl's little poem. She just shrugged her shoulders again. "It was just in here!" She knocked on her head like a door. "I-erm" The Doctor scratched the the back of his head.

"Where's mummy?"

"What?"

"Mummy's gone."

"What?"

"Docta, I want mummy, where has she gone?"

The Doctor just decided to play along.

"Ok, darling, where did you see her last?"

"Um, in bed. Sleeping."

"When did she go missing?"

"Just a second ago. I felt it. In me head."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Kristen closed her eyes. "I don't know I just- " Her eyes cracked open.

"Mummy's trapped."

The Doctor was astonished.

"Um- er- Okaay, let's go get... Mummy."

Kristen jumped up, and ran over to Clara's room, The Doctor following close behind. The paper lay in his hand.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the little girl ran in. "That's not mum, Docta." The Doctor peered behind the fame to see Kristen was pointing to a lump in the covers - Clara- .

"Thats Clara , darling. Thats, thats mummy."

But Kristen raised eyebrow and took the dovet covers into her hands. Pulling them back, The lump was revealed to be a number of pillows placed to look like Clara's sleeping body.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Clara woke up somewhere, dark and cold. Her legs and feet were bound with rough rope.

"Hello!" her voice echoed across the room.

"The specimen has been brought in for interrigation!"

"We need to wait."

"Why shall we?"

"She might get tired."

"Yes."

"Shall we smoke her."

"Yes"

Clara realized that one of the voices was a Dalek. But, strangely enough, there was a human voice as well. A man. But the Dalek hadn't shouted 'EXTERMINATE' yet.

But now a purple smoke was clouding her vision, making her feel drowsy and warm.

"I-I=HELP"

She was fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. Yeah, I know you hate me. But I have a reason for not updating in like, forever. 1- I was in Lancaster Pennsilvania for the weekend. It was a wedding thing. It was great, but alas, no wifi.**

**2- My mum caught me on my kindle watching Torchwood at 3:00 am. :( I was punished. Right I'm on my brothers computer**

**Please don't hate me. I'm really sorry. Oh and thanks for everything. You guys mean alot to me. Oh and check out my other story ' A Bit More Than Ordinary' It's cool. Peace!**

**-TheDoctorFiona**


	11. The Oncoming Storm

**Hey guys! I know you all hate me. I've been super busy with the end of the school year, plus my brothers coming home from a military thing. I've also been moving furniture, staying up until five am watching Torchwood, having a cold, and just being lazy. Please review! It's really easy and you guys haven't been doing it. PEACE!**

* * *

Kristen lay on her mother's pillow, sniffling and muttering to her self. The Doctor was pacing around the room and sonicing the bedspread, the floor, the dresser, and just about every other object in the room looking for clues.

"Docta, will you find my mummy?"

The Doctor's head turned to the little Kristen, playing with her lost mother's sheets with her tiny hands. He lowered his screwdriver slowly and looked straight into Kristen's face. His eyebrows scrunched together, shedding a shadow onto his eyes, and his lips were in a tight frown, making him look the 1000 year old man look like 10000000 years old and alot, I mean ALOT less friendly.

The Oncoming Storm had been released.

"Kristen Elliot Valerie Riker, I want answers. I want answers right now." He had been stalking towards Kristen slowly, and now he was in her face, staring into her mind, like a great dark cloud, ready to strike you with a hot, deadly, arc of pure electricity.

Kristen shrank away from the man in fright.

"I...Docta...I didn't...m-m-mean to.."

But he wouldn't take it. "ANSWER ME! HOW DID YOU KNOW CLARA WAS GONE!" Kristen just squeaked.

Suddenly the Doctor realized what he was doing. His face softened into sorrow. He plopped onto the bed, the Oncoming Storm forgotten. He picked up Kristen and put her on his lap. "I'm sorry, Kristen. I really am." He put his lip in her soft hair.

"We're going to find Clar- I mean mummy."


	12. Rescue

"Clara, I would like you to stay inside on a day like this. It's absolutely horrid out. I mean just look at the rain!" Clara looked out the window and slumped. Sure enough, rain rapped on the window, little puddles speckled all over the front yard. It always seemed like it was raining, everyday now. There was never a patch of sunlight in cold grey sky. Clara missed the warmth of the Sun in her face when she looked through the window. Hut that had left us months ago. Now it was just downpour after downpour. "Mummy, let's go outside. Let's go mum!" But mum was just smiling at her. "Wake, Clara. Wake up. Wake up wake up wake up!" Clara's world began to melt around her, swallowed by dark shadows, but the voice went on, now voiced by a young man. "Wake, wake, you must wake up."

Clara woke with a bit of jump as a large...bell? Rang out through the shadowy room where she lay, roped to a metal chair, too tightly for her own liking. An intercom crackles to life.

"Hello, Clara. I see you're awake? Brilliant. Now, I need to ask a few questions about the Doctor and..." A man- the man from before- hesitates dramatically, obviously attempting to add character and surprise to his words.

"You're daughter."

Kristen lay in the chair next to the TARDIS console, sniffling with tears running down her face. The Doctor dashed around the console room, pressing buttons and pulling levers in a pattern that any human couldn't possibly remember.

He held a strand of dark brown hair, Clara's hair, and put it into a small compartment in the console labelled TRACKER in big red letters and typed a few things into the monitor. In a second, a picture of a huge storage warehouse, big and ugly, appeared on their screen, along with a paragraph of Gallifreyan circle words , seemming to be an address and a small description.

"Ah, here we are!" He looked at Kristen, a wide grin on his face. "I've found mummy! Now we just need to pick her up."

He shot a reassuring smile at Kristen and the TARDIS was thrown into the Time Vortex, rattling the two some about.

"CLARA, HERE WE COOOOOME!"

* * *

"Listen here, big man. I'm not telling you anything about Kristen." Her shoulders tightened with worry when her daughter was mentioned. Was she alright? Was the Doctor alright? Were they coming to get her?

"Ah, Kristen, eh? A wonderful name. Mind you, you said something about Kristen soooooo..." The man was making Clara angrier and angrier. Then the Dalek spoke up.

"What are you waiting for, human? The female must be exTERminated!"

Completely forgetting about Clara, "The man said "Come with me you great pepperpot. Where are you're brains in that metal case!?" Then the sound of a door closing. Then silence.

Clara Sat there for what seemed like around fifteen minutes until the TARDIS' s wheezing filled the room. Out stumbled out Kristen, followed shortly by the Doctor.

He ran up to her and unbound her hands and feet.

"Clara, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."


	13. The Master Returns

After Clara finished explaining everything the to the curious Timelord in front of her. He goggled at her.

"But how-how could they ever set a teleport in the TARDIS? She would never let them in!"

"No, it was much easier than that actually. Entering that scummy little ship of yours would be embarrassing to my troops everywhere. After all, I am genius. You must know that, Doctor!"

The man's voice echoed around the room, leaving an air of tension. The Doctor's eyes were wide with his mouth in an O. His eyebrows curved upwards, and something went his eyes. We're those...No..we're those tears? The Doctor never cried. Well, besides the discovery of yet another Timelord in the galaxy. Plus, those were happy tears.

He looked as if a knife had stabbed him through his stomach through his back. Shock and a deep sadness and mourning pored into him.

"You're alive."

The man came into view behind him. A tight black suit and tie circled him and his white blond hair was greased back. He was a business man, had to be. But something unsettling was there. They way he stared at her the Doctor and Clara, like a meal. He twitched ever so slightly every few seconds.

He was a madman. But not any madman. He was he the Joker, a murderer with a big grin on his face, showing this was all sport for him. He enjoyed every minute.

The Timelord straightened his form and turned to face the man.

"I-you're dead, remember?" His voice almost hurt Clara's ears. It was so sad...

"Ah, Doctor you know I don't stay dead long. Are you crying! This regeneration is surely a softy."

Suddenly, Clara was dragging Kristen and a crestfallen Doctor, who for once was silent, running the TARDIS. Dalek burst into the room. "GET THEM!" The Master yelled.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you sooooooo much for 20 followers! You guys really mean alot to me and I'm so HAPPY! I just want to say a big fat THANKS to all of my readers, including the readings for my other Fanfics! Anyway, PEACE**

T


	14. The Vortex and the Serum

**Hi guys! I have made some super very important decisions and a huge, horrible, intimidating secret is about to be let out, that has caused me grief and ever since the beginning of the fanfiction, which is about four months and one day...finish the chapter to find out your answer!**

* * *

The Doctor twitched and shuddered and rolled around on the cold metal floor of the TARDIS, sweating and bawling. He was ice cold and boiling hot, his face was turning a dark greenish purple, like a turnip. He clawed at his throat and slashed at his soaking wet bowtie. Clara crouched over him, shaking in fear of losing her old friend, with his emerald eyes and stupid, completely unnecessary floppy hair cut. Kristen sat next to her, with her arms curled around Clara's forearm, shrieking. But she couldn't be heard over the racket outside, the daleks and the mad blond man, the Master, ramming against the blue wooden doors, desperate to find the Doctor. Gunshots sounded. Rescuers, maybe? It was silent. Maddeningly silent, the Timelord lay on the ground, motionless but, to Clara's relief, still breathing. His left heart had stopped beating, and the other was struggling to beat in his chest, almost useless without it's match. But yes, silence.

Well, except for the door opening.

The Master stood in front of her and the Timelords she lay beside. He held what looked like a huge sonic blaster and...a syringe?

"I-is that an antidote?" Clara's shoulders relaxed a little. Maybe this man wasn't evil after all? But instead of answering he just grinned and shook his head side to side. He had the same air to the Doctor. Calm and powerful and genius. "In fact, my dear Clara, this it what caused your friends condition. He raised the syringe and glanced at the thing liquid inside. "This is what many people call 'Emotion Serum'. A drop of it opens up a person, tells them anything their hiding. It reveals true emotions. But.." His grin became even wider. "With the Doctor you see, he has many emotions to hide. From the Time War, his companions, deaths, other people. This causes an overload. An epic overload, in fact. But, sadly he'll be fine in a few hours, unless an emotion, stronger than any he feels at the moment, like adrenaline or anger, but at a high projection, overtakes him. This cuts right through the serum, waking him up. But that's impossible to happen. If you died, or you're daughter, that emotion wouldn't even be a millionth of what he needs. So, basically, he can't save you. And heaven know that I won't be saving you either."

The lights of the TARDIS were flickering, causing the Master to seem extremely, utterly terrifying.

"Goodbye, Clara. Good bye, Kristen. It was a pleasure to meet you. But, oops, looks like it's time to go home." He picked Clara and Kristen and slung both over his shoulders. Clara beat her fists against his shoulder blades. She kicked and bit and screamed and punched. And eerily, Kristen stayed still. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Clara shouted. But they had reached the under story of the console room and they were now right over the latch that lead into the raw Time Vortex. The latch on the door opened up. Master looked right into raw TIME itself.

"Bye bye, Girl's." And the Master threw them into the Vortex, and the door closed behind them.

* * *

**Hello again, mates! I hope you didn't skip ahead to read this anyway. **

**Decision #1 : I have decides I will start answering reviews from you awesome people in private messages, because people do that to me and I think it would be a good idea. If have questions, I'll answer it. If you don't have a question, I'll respond anyway, just because.**

**Decision #2 :I have officially changed my sign off to Over and Out, or O&amp;O. Pretty boring info, but yeah, just so you know.**

**And finally, the moment you have all been waiting or...*drum roll plays***

**Confession : I have been rushing my chapters. I've been carelessly tripping along and doing it too quickly. I am trying to make my stories better and longer d descriptive and perfect, and I solemnly swear I'm officially trying to do so now. Please forgive me for scrappy chapters, as they will be better.**

**Well, that was a big weight lifted off my shoulders. Oh and review so I can answer. **

**And lastly, THANK YOU ALL SO, FRIGGIN MUCH!**


	15. Violet

The Doctor watched in pure terror as the man in front of dumped the two females that he loved dearly into the Untempered Schism, disapearing in a large flash of purple-pink light, swallowing them whole. The look on their faces as gravity took it's toll, the horrible look of realization when you realize you're only seconds away from your own, unwanted death. The image was printed to the back of lids, left there whenever he dared to blink.

Doctor sat there for only a few hours, which was an incredible short span of time for a Timelord like himself. But his inability to weep, or to scream, or to feel. He personally had just figured out he wasn't breathing. He was simply just _there._

And, of course, that made it feel like ages. Centuries of antagonizing pain, with no wounds.

* * *

The Timelord sat on the metal staircase of the TARDIS, just pondering what in the name of Rassilon had just happened right in front of his age old eyes. In his hand he tightly clamped his fingers around a group of photos in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white and his hands shook. Or maybe that was just a symptom of shock? Or a symptom of your last hope in the world had just been ripped apart in the vortex, along with a mother? His knees shook and his toes felt numb. Shock then. Or the latter.

A single salty tear left a hot trail on his defined cheek bone, just missing his abnormal nose, dripping off his dramatically large chin. The memory suddenly rushed back to him, the time he first met Kristen, the smaller Timelord. He had started crying, too. Of course those were happy tears. Tears of absolute disbelief. He always thought he never really cried. And look at him now.

A sigh escaped his lips. What had he become? What did the youngest, tiniest of the current Timelord population do to make him so tear-prone? She had tempered with his logic.

Another sigh. "That's what love is about ,right?"

Finally, he took a look at the pictures clasped in his palm so tightly. They were of his former companions, Amy and Rory. Mostly Amy, though. Amy was the girl who had waited for him. She had faith in him. And look where that got her and her husband.

Then if course there was pictures of Clara and Kristen. He stared at the image of Kristen holding a bug stuffed Uranus and beaming up at the camera in thanks for her new present. Clara held her hand and smiled at the camera along with her daughter. They looked like such a happy family.

But then, The Doctor noticed something queer about the picture.

Apparently, the Doctor never really checked out the other Timelord's appearance at all. Now, he took a good long look at her.

Beautiful Brown locks laced her face just nicely. They were always in bouncy, sleek curls. She had Clara's nose-like a button. Her lips had a pretty fullness to them. But the strangest thing was her eyes. They portrayed a bright violet, with pinky speckles here and there. They seemed like..like little stars, twinkling colorfully.

Yet another sigh filled the silence again. Life is always so queer.


	16. He's Come Back!

With much effort, the Doctor got up off his bum and slinked into the seemingly dimmer control room. Obviously the machine was mourning the loss, even with the grudge she held with Clara. With a flick of a few buttons, he set up a course to nowhere, really. Random mode. This'd way, the TARDIS is granted permission to whisk them to any land she would like to go. Not like she didn't do that already, anyway. It was about time he got out off his dark cloud and actually find his latest late companion for the fourth time.

Sure, his only other member of his barely-breathing species was gone. it doesn't mean that he had to lose his impossible girl for good. That was just a terrible waste.

The TARDIS gave an unexpected shudder, causing the Doctor to trip on his mallet which lay abandoned on the see through floor below him. Tweed flew as he fell backwards and, unfortunately down a spiral staircase head-first.

BANG CLANG CRASH! His floppy hair do along with his head banged against the steel steps. he counted the number of crashes; Thirteen, fifteen,twenty, until he came to a screeching stop , sliding at dangerous speeds 'cross the floor below. Fireworks exploded in his eyes. Dazed by the sudden mishap, he didn't waste a thought about the underbelly of the time machine that he was inevitably speeding towards. In fact, he didn't know he had hit it until his vision snapped into a black void.

* * *

"Tosh, what is _that_!" Captain Jack Harkness pointed a finger at the strange energy fields on the large computer in front of him. His friend and work partner, Toshiko, the far-beyond computer whiz, looked in justification at the extra-ordinary signals coming from the Torchwood HQ.

"I detect alien technology and- Oh Lord- look at all of this time energy!" Tosh began to type at an amazing speed. "Stand back, I might be able to get us an audio window." A blue window appeared on the screen, and threw came a familiar sound. Not familiar to Torchwood, but to the Captain. So of course, Owen picked up what looked like one of the Ghost Detectors you buy at a 99¢ store. He race-walked around the brick walls, but when the machine started beeping, he came to a sudden stop.

A cry from the Pterydactle filled the underground bunker. The dino knew something was off.

"I'm getting some extreme readings in the north wing!" He took out some white chalk and penned a large sqare on the ground below him. "But only in this square. What is it? What kind of alien technoloAUUUGGHH!" His question turned a shout of surprise as a strange outline appeared five inches away from him. A weird grinding noise replaced it. Then the outline disappeared. Owen, of course, ran away.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT!" Ianto sprinted over to Jack's side. Jack took his hand in his. "It's okay. I know what that is." He breathed. After planting a kiss atop Ianto' s hand, a wide smile splashed into his face.

Now, a bright blue police box stood on top of Owen's square.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it." Jack took a step forward. Another.

"He's come back."

* * *

**WHAATT! Another chapter? Finally!**

**I am sincerely souly sorely sorry about the wait! From now on, I'm trying to be a little more speedy with my chapters, I promise. But don't expect them this weekend. I'm going to Pennsylvania! No WiFi, though. But I will write the next chapter so I can update it when I get home. Anyway, O&amp;O!**

**-TheDoctorFiona**

**PS: I'm sort of desperate for reviews. I appreciate every one of my readers, even the ghosts, but still, I need some reviews to make meh feel pretty! CCIW; Constructive Critism Is Welcome!**


	17. Tell me he isn't!

When the TARDIS doors opened, Jack didn't see what he thought he would. The console was flickering-it's glow pulsing as if shaken. The queer power fluctuations continued through the rest of the infinite machine, as Jack found the hallways pulsing, as well. But what struck the man most was the Doctor's absence. He wasn't bustling 'round the console like usual. No sounds echoed off the walls. The silence was deafening. The air felt strange and tense if...sad? The TARDIS has never shown this much human emotion before. She was usually happy and warm, save a bit stern. She has never been the sad one. She has always comforted the sad one. What was so bad that the TARDIS showed this much emotion!? Unless...

"Oh my god. No. PLEASE no. Tell me he isn't..." Toshiko and Owen, who had come to exploit the new anomaly, had overheard what Jack said as they stood in the door frame, too scared to go in.

"Who? Tell you who isn't what?" Owen asked curiously, pulling out his ghost decector, he started to pop a few things in. "And just look at this place! It's magnificent!" Dazed, Tosh stepped into the machine and did a circle. She pulled a futuristic-looking calculator out of her pocket. "God, the place is humongous! Dimensionally-" Before she could finish, Jack cut her off. "Trancedental. Can travel anywhere in space in time, called the TARDIS. TARDIS an acronynm of 'Time And Relative Demention In Space' other stuff, can't talk, need pilot."

Finally, Jack started race-walking towards a metal stair as he walked down, he reallred there was a tiny smear of..Jack sniffed it...blood? His immortal stomach drooped twenty feet "Oh no. Where the HELL is the Doctor!?"

* * *

REVEIWS PLEASE! I AM ACTUALLY BEGGING YOU NOW. PLEASE! (CCIW)

PS: Short cap 'cause I'm busy. I know you hate me. I'll embrace it. Just please, please, PLEASE review!1!


	18. A Strange Dream

**Hello! TCheck out my poll! Oh, and thanls for everyone who reveiwed. You guys are the bomb- digity! O&amp;O**

* * *

Doctor's dreams were usually vivid and fantastical. After all, fantasy is a brilliant thing dream about. He has dreamed about stars, planets, unknown solar systems, the beginning of the universe, the end of universe, and..well...Rose Tyler. But most of his dreams were always colored in black and white, like an old film. He was, after all, a very logical person. The only dreams that stood out in full color were the dreams of The Vortex.

A small girl, no older than the age of ten, was flying through the the Untempered Schysm. Arms outstretched like wings and a head of far too long brown hair, much like Kristen and Clara's. The shiny curls flew downwards, reaching past her thighs and ending roughly above the knee.

A silky silver cloak billowed around her, it's folds casting the strangest shimmer across her pale skin, adding the illusion of transparency.

But her appearance was not nearly the strangest figure in the image. No, the floating shpere above her took the prize by a longshot.

* * *

When the Doctor gained consciousness, he immediately identfied the male currently hovering over him as Captain Jack Harkness. As soon his vision cleared up, Jack's face twisting into a face-splitting grin. "Why hello, there Doctor." A thick American accent sounded in his voice.

Awake and alert, The Doctor immediatly sat up, accidently head-butting Jack in the process. A white hot pain shot up through his cranium, and a large 'uuuhhhh' escaped through the two men's teeth.

,"Seriously? Everytime I get depressed I fall down something!" The Timelord shouted.

The Doctor got up off the observation table. Meanwhile, Owen stared at a computer screen. "Amazing! His complete bone structure healed in…" He looked down to check a stop-watch. "Three hours, two minutes, and forty-three seconds!" He gawked at the Doctor in awe. "How the hell'dya do that?"

Annoyed by Owen's open mouth, he simply clapped his hands together and began speaking very quickly.

"Magic. Now, Jack, I have just a few questions. First of all, don't you know I HATE it when you greet people like that?" He straightened his bowtie. "SECOND OF ALL! Where is my TARDIS? And FINALLY, Why did she take take me here?"


	19. Analyze

**Hiyah, friends! A new chapter has been blessed upon your souls!**

_**Keyboards, pencils, computers too.**_

_**A writer works until she's through.**_

_**A doctor and an immortal man**_

_**Written as detailed as she can.**_

_**Over the moon and among the stars.**_

_**Her mind travels ever so far.**_

_**but to read her work, do you have the need?**_

_**If so, scroll down and begin to read!**_

**O&amp;O!**

* * *

Although a resounding headache echoed across his skull, the Doctor didn't fail to begin his search for Clara Oswald, however long it took. As acknowledged before, it would be a terrible waste to continue ruddling in depression instead of beginning to look.

"Jack, I'm truly sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush to find Clara. You met her before, remember?"

Jack grinned slyly. "Oh yes. I remember her well." His eyebrows wiggled.

"Yes. Wait. No. Shut up!" Jack's brows continued to wiggle. "She is a MARRIED woman!"

Jack sighed. "Your no fun..."

"She has a CHILD!"

Hands raised in surrender, he apologized reluctantly.

"Now, Jack, I'll need your help. I believe that I still have a DNA sample of Clara's. I used it to track her in..." He paused, thinking of the right words. "A dire situation. Anyway, we might need some of you're memory-serum dealy, to...um...calm her down. I've misplaced the memory worm, and it's simply more efficient."

Jack nodded, and remembered his confused coworkers. He turned to them. They were obviously awaiting a well-deserved explanation.

"Jack, who the hell is that man?" Gwen asked, a bit irritated. The Doctor turned around. He walked up to Gwen, tossing his screwdriver up and down in his fingers. Well, miss, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"Alright. Alright Alright. Allllright. Where was it...Ah! There we are!"

He held a mallet firmly and slammed it down on a bell, triggering a hum from the TARDIS. He circled around, whacking various bells with the tool in his hands like a game of Whack-A-Mole. Finally, he came to stop. The DNA was in fact still in the plastic-shielded analyzer. He typed a few numbers on the minister in front of him.

"Ahh..And..GO!"

He pushed the ANALYZE button on the DNA Analyzer.


	20. Words Remembered

**Oh my Tennant. OH MY FRIGGIN TENNANT! I HAVE OVER 1200 VIEWS! There is nothing I could do that could that could show a FRACTION of my thanks. I love you all so much, and you're are the FLIPPIN BEST! YOU ARE THE SUN. YOU ARE MY TENNANT. COME SNUGGLE WITH ME. WE HAVE A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT TO ATTEND TO. Oh and by the way, I'm going to do shout outs for whoever reviews, because you guys are like my treasured koala babies. O&amp;O!**

**PS, I'm trying to make a poem for every chapter, sort of like a teaser for what happens in the next chapter.**

**Men Of Metal take their prize.**

**Manipulation, Sorrow, Lies,**

**The plays of others have no key.**

**But soon what has been lost you will see.**

**Vortex' s oath of guidance to Lords of Time,**

**Though with what has returned, dangers have climbed.**

* * *

The land outside the TARDIS doors was nothing the Doctor could have previously contemplated. For any other, the scene before the Time Lord would seem rather typical. The sky was a velvety blue, ablaze with brilliant stars. The grass under his feet was in fact green, the trees surrounding were in fact wood, (The Doctor had checked )and the houses were normal. Abundantly normal. Substantially, this was nothing but a small suburban neighborhood.

But, these cards aside, the house in front of The Doctor perplexed him the most.

It was Clara's house. The Maitland family house. Sitting right there, as if it had every right to be founded into the ground. _Well...I suppose it does..._ he thought to himself. It seemed empty, the lights off, and the cars gone from the driveway.

"What is it?"

The Doctor jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. He had forgotten Jack was even boarding the ship behind him. "This..is Clara's house. Well-" The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched a bit downwards "The old Clara's house. Why would she be here?" He began to pace, in his hands a notebook and a pen. He was obviously writing down some notes, about Rassilon knows what.

"Hmm..Weather Pattern Similarity Anomaly? No..the weather's too nice. Coordinate ride-overt? No..."

The alien looked up at his American companion, a mischievous grin on his face. "Might as well go inside, eh?"

* * *

The house was dark, but Clara's room was wrong. It was completely bare, no furniture, or paint, or any decor of the sort. Only four white walls. It was dark, the lights gone and the switches unwilling. No amount of sonicing could fix them.

But the emptiness was nothing compared to the walls. All around, written in black marker were words the Doctor had known all to well.

_Run, you clever boy..And remember._

The kids weren't to be found, as well as their legal guardians. All that was left in the room was unsettling black marker.

He was once again pacing, writing more notes in his notepad, looking at the walls. Jack didn't know what we WAS trying to achieve. All he knew was-

_Thunk!_

A big, unidentifiable, object nipped on the head. Jack fell like a bag of rocks. The Doctor had been hit to, robbed of his notebook and screwdriver, and dragged away, as well as his companion.


	21. Cyberchenic Methods

Hey,** guys! I just finished rolling around the floor after Death In Heaven, so I thought 'W-Why don't I *sniff* write a ch-ch-chapter!' Chapter 21! (Unedited)**

**ŠHÒÚTÕÛTŠ**

**winrykatbell**

**Ms. Stella Black**

**iluviggyhesthebest**

**The shock of the past is dormant**

**The future is but a dream**

**The stories before, rewritten.**

**Nothing is as it seems!**

**O&amp;O, kids!**

* * *

The Doctor woke up in what seemed to be a school computer room. Faint memories of his tenth reincarnation floated past, his two companions bustling about a school with funny chips. He'd restricted himself from dwelling in the past when Krsten ceased to exist, yet all of these memories were captivating. What would he not give to jump into that memory, being an idiot with Rose and Sarah-Jane.

A loud bang interrupted his train of thought, causing him to jump. He realized he was laying down on a cold floor, hands and legs bound. The sound behind him was obviously Jack, attempting to escape his own bonds. Yet the effort was futile. The Doctor recognised the chains chafing against his wrists as Cyberman technology, Therefore very hard to destroy without a proper method.

Coming back to his abandoned senses, the gears in the Doctor's head started moving once again. His sonic was missing, it's warmth missing from his breast pocket. His TARDIS was deserted back at the Maitland household. His restraints..._hmm..perhaps, if further inspected, I could crack the code? Unless it's prototyped, I've memorized alot of the basic Cyber-chenic cuffs.._He nodded slightly, and delved into his procedure, beginning by clapping thrice, the most common type of Cyberchenic machinery.

Nothing happened. Personally, the Doctor found the cuffs a bit tighter.

He instantly scolded himself. The Cybermen knew he was crafty, they would never entrap him with a common type. The method could be completely out-accomplish able with his genetic structure!

Yet, refusing to give up, he continued to move his hands and other limbs in different patterns and actions, forming a cyberchenic method.

He didn't notice Jack calling him until the other man shouted his name and tapped his shoulder.

"Doctor! I'm out!"

"I know, I know, I'll find a way out, let me just-What!"

Turning around awkwardly, he peered at Jack. Incredulous, the Doctor stared at his free hands and feet. "Now, why didn't you tell me that!" He spoke annoyedly. He had planned to crack the code, then rescue the man behind him, but it seems that old Jack has beaten him to It.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Whatever. Just say 'Escape'. They'll subclass and fall down."

The aggravated Doctor obeyed, and soon enough, they were calculated they're surroundings. Yes, a computer room indeed it was, and the windows, displaying a playground, as well as a football field, **(Soccer) **and a basketball court, obviously uncovered it was a school computer room.

"Now, Doctor. What the hell are we doing here?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together.


	22. The Void

**15,000 VIEWS?! I DON'T EVEN-WHAT IS AIR RIGHT NOW (*T V T * )**

**This is seriously amazing. You guys are literally the best! Thank you for actually waiting all this time..I'll get better..probably. Hopefully. Not really. Hopefully. Trying to. Kind of...Hopefully! Anyway, here she is!**

**R3V13W3R5:**

**iluviggyhesthebest**

**Anarra**

**Ms. Stella Black**

**A simple method, may seem quaint**

**But it's really just a piece.**

**You see some more, and count the doors**

**But this is much more than a game...**

* * *

The Doctor wandered the halls quietly, searching for something-anything really. The tech presented before was obviously of cyberian origin, as he had encountered it before. If such a common pattern was used on a dangerous man like he...the cybermen must have had different motives then just bluntly trapping them. But what could they possibly be planning?

He ruled off some possibilities in his head and thought a bit more. Maybe they're going to starve us? Or burn this school? Are the doors even accessible right now?

Luckily, an exit was only a meter away marked with the red letters 'exit'. He instantly jogged up towards it and pushed it open, expecting it to simply resist with a deadlock seal of some sorts.

The door opened.

He instantly threw his palm to his forehead at his own utter stupidity. He didn't even think to check the windows, or the doors? They could've gotten out of here a while ago!

He jumped out, expecting to land on sun-soaked green summer grass. But instead, he almost fell into no floor at all. The entire out side had disappeared, replaced by a void of black, nothing else visible, the only feeling of freezing cold. The air was missing, as well. This black void was devoid of oxygen and heat...how interesting!

Unfortunately for the Doctor, he wasn't very careful where he leapt. His feet didn't fall onto soft grass, but instead, a black void devoid of oxygen and heat!

He instinctively grabbed for end the end of the doorframe, and held on for dear life, as the air in his lungs slowly dwindled. He found himself considering letting go. Clara was gone, and Kristen as well. What if that was it? What if Clara would really never return this time?

He supposed that would be it for him helping the universe. He would lose someone important and that would be the last death caused by his reckless behavior. He wouldn't let anyone else near him, ever again...

But there was still that shred of hope that she still was there...If she was dead, the TARDIS would've have said so with the genetic analysis...So, for now, he'd have to keep himself safe for her. For all of those lives that have passed by his hand.

He felt his grip loosen...his lungs burnt, screaming for any air, anywhere at all. The Doctor's vision was frenzied-the edges colorful and fuzzy. His grip loosened even more, as he felt himself on the brink of unconsciousness. Finally, his fingers completely gave out and the Doctor began to plummet towards the end. It seems as if he couldn't keep a promise for more than a second or two.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his own and dragged him out of the door frame with a large grunt. It was Captain Jack, "Nope, I'm not letting you fall down ANOTHER dark chasm. Get up here!"

With one more tug, The Doctor's body was thrown back onto the cold tiled floor of the school corridor. Her sputtered and wheezed heavily, trying to gather the air into his lungs once more. He most likely didn't look all that flattering to the Captain hovering over him.

"What were you doing there? What was THAT?" He pointed towards the black abyss through the doorframe.

"It was the exit, Jack. It doesn't seem as if we'll be leaving anytime soon."


	23. the deal

shits dead go home


End file.
